Twisted Love
by GhettoWolfBlossom
Summary: He was the School Nerd ‘The Reject’ She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don’t go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the ‘The Reject’?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.**

Summery : He was the School Nerd 'The Reject' She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don't go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the 'The Reject'?

Author : GhettoWolfBlossom

Story: Twisted Love

**Chapter 1 : Transferred Student! Hott but Weird**

"_Did you hear about the New transferred Student?" _

"_Yeah! I heard she was Hott!"_

"_I heard she was single!"_

"_Sweet!"_

These conversation have been going on for the whole week and it was getting on a certain chestnut hair boy pissed off. "I'm going to blow up this school one day!"

"Calm down Syaoran! Just because you can't get a hott girl does not give you the reason to get mad at who can" teased a blue hair boy.

"Eriol! Your not making things better!" growled the chestnut hair boy.

"I didn't intend to my dear little cousin" Syaoran glared at him. "Oh Come on Syaoran I was only kidding! Lets just go to class and meet our new classmate"

"She just had to be in my class" Syaoran growled. Eriol smiled at him. Once they entered the class it went dead silence, not that it bothered Syaoran. He was use to this every day. Syaoran was labeled 'The Reject' which he didn't clearly understand. To be a reject don't you have to be a loner? Alone means being by your self, Syaoran had friends so how can he be a reject? Maybe…a reject from the popular group? Well it didn't matter Syaoran didn't care if he was popular or a 'Reject' all he wanted was to go to finish school, become the leader of the Li Clan and well that's pretty much it. Don't seem long right…well trust me….its torture.

"Class is starting! Sit down!" Everyone scattered toward their desks, At this school if you get a teacher mad, get ready to clean the bathrooms. "Now as you all know there is a new student, I want you ALL to respect her and make her feel welcome! Is that Understood?!" Everyone mumbled a yes. Syaoran ruffled his hair _Another desperate girl coming to our school _He thought _trying to get every guy drool over her, yea right the guys only look at her to see how they can get in her pants...or erm skirt. _Syaoran shook his head in disgust. When he looked upin came the most beautiful girl, She was small but had the perfect body, her hair was a beautiful Auburn color, but the best part was her eyes, they were Bright emerald eyes, they were so joyful. _What a fake!_ Was Syaoran's one and only thought

"Hi My Name is Sakura Kinomoto I hope we can be friends!" Every guy in the room was gawking at Sakura, some of the girls were smiling at her others were glaring. Syaoran took one quick glance at Sakura then looked away. He didn't care much for girls. Not that he is gay or anything he just had no time for them or the girls just thought he was ugly so no girl looked at him.

"Miss Kinomoto I think there is no one sitting next to Mr. Li over there." Syaoran gave an annoyed sighed _Great she's going to sit next to me _"Mr. Li please raise your hand" Syaoran reluctantly raised his hand. Sakura smiled sweetly at him _I wonder what's behind that stupid smile. Whore? Slut? Both?_ Sakura sat next to him

"Hi my name is-"

"I know what your name is you already said it" Syaoran said rather rude. Sakura frowned. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Um do you want to be friends?" Syaoran turned to Sakura and glared at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Don't act innocent" Sakura looked to the ground, She had no idea what she was doing wrong. Mostly she would get along with everyone especially the guys but this Li boy seemed to hate her so much.

"I don't know your name" She whispered to him since class started.

"Good"

"You know It's rude not to look at the person when they are talking to you" Syaoran turned to her looking her straight in the eye. He leaned forward.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn" Sakura's eyes widen not because of the rude remark but because of his eyes. Syaoran's glare on Sakura faded. He was getting uncomfortable the way she was looking at him.

"W-what?"

"Your eyes….they're so…Beautiful, Mysterious, Calm" Syaoran twitched at that.

"Your not on drugs are you?" Syaoran asked squinting to see any signs of drugs. Sakura turned red looking away from him.

"No I just really like your eyes" Syaoran gave her a weird look. He shook his head _odd girl…really odd. _

**This is just a new story that popped into my head. This chapter is short I just want to know if you guys like it or not if you do please do tell me if not…tell me too so I can delete the story. Thanks!**

**Lots of Love,**

**:...GhettoWolfBlossom...:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.**

Summery : He was the School Nerd 'The Reject' She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don't go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the 'The Reject'?

Author : GhettoWolfBlossom

Story: Twisted Love

"She disturbs me" said a nerdy looking boy walking down the schools main hallway

"Syaoran don't be so rude!" Eriol scowled shaking his head in disappointment

"No I'm serious she was looking at me all…..weird"

"Doesn't everyone look at you weird?" Eriol replied with a smirk on his face

"Shut up!" Syaoran growled "No but I'm serious the girl scares me watch her here she comes" Syaoran looked straight ahead as he and Eriol walked past the 'weird girl' Syaoran was indicating. Eriol notice how she took a glance at Syaoran from the corner of her eye, she didn't see the water fountain that was ahead of her and ran into it.

"HOE!" She screamed as she fell on the ground. Eriol burst out laughing spinning around helping the girl. Syaoran reluctantly came along.

"Are you alright miss?" Eriol asked flashing her a smile.

"I'm alright thanks" She stood up brushing off the dirt that was on her. As she gazed up her eyes fell upon Syaoran and her face went to different shades of red. Syaoran looked anywhere but her, he started twitching again.

Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's reaction.

"Well me and my friend here are glad you are alright…what's your name miss?"

"Sakura Kinomoto" she responded shyly

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and this here beside me is Syaoran Li" Sakura gave a small hello to Syaoran. In return he gave a grunt.

"Please forgive Syaoran's manners he's a grouch in the mornings" Syaoran shot an evil glare at Eriol. "Lets talk again sometime Sakura" Eriol smiled as he turned around and walked away. There was a long awkward silence between Syaoran and Sakura.

"So…" Sakura said catching Syaoran's attention. "Um…I want to say sorry for doing anything to you that makes you hate me" She stepped closer toward Syaoran. "Please forgive me!" She clutched Syaoran's shirt

"I……uh…don't…." Before Syaoran could say anymore he was rammed into the lockers.

"Don't touch my girl!" Syaoran knew that voice he brought himself to stand straight and meet eye to eye with Yue, the most popular guy in school. "Touch her again or even look at her and I will kill you!" He screamed in Syaoran's face. Syaoran's wiggled his nose and said "Your breath sticks. Do you mind stepping back a bit so I don't have to smell it anymore?" Yue's eyes darken. A smirk appeared on Syaoran's as he lifted one of his hands he moved it up and down side to side then he poked Sakura. "I touched her" he said taunting Yuu to hit him. He gave one more glare at Syaoran before his attention went to Sakura.

"Baby, come with me lets leave this…reject" Sakura helplessly glanced at Syaoran. Yuu reached out his hand to grab at Sakura's but she quickly stepped back. She ran behind Syaoran "I don't want to go with you" She answered peeking behind Syaoran's shoulder. _She doesn't want to leave with him _Syaoran thought surprised written all over his face. Yuu blew with rage. His hand clenched into a fist. Next thing Syaoran knew he was punched across the face. "Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran touched his lips and found blood.

"That hurt" Syaoran's boiled with anger. He looked into Yue's eyes and it hit him. Syaoran's eyes widen at the horror of his memories. He took a step back shutting his eyes tight.

"Syaoran?" The touch of Sakura's hand brought him back to reality. "Are you ok Syaoran?" she asked gently squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine" He walked in front of Yue and whispered. "If she wasn't here, you'd be dead, like _him_. Don't act tough. Don't make _his _mistakes." Syaoran then walked away, wiping the blood that was still dripping from his mouth. Sakura looked at Yue; his eyes were filled with fear. _What did Syaoran say to make him so scared? _She thought to herself as she ran to catch up with him.

"Syaoran? Why was-"

"Don't follow me," Syaoran interrupted "girls like you aren't suppose to be around guys like me" Sakura frowned. Was she not good enough for him?

"I'm serious Kinomoto…leave" Sakura nodded her head as she darted away from him. Syaoran sighed in sadness. He ran his hand through his well combed hair **(a/n remember he's a nerdy looking guy lol) **messing it up.

"Why can't I forget those memories? Why can't they just disappear!" Syaoran punched the wall near him.

"Oh god there is that Syaoran Li guy he's so ugly!" Syaoran looked up to see a group of the popular girls.

"No kidding lets go!" he turned his head to a raven head girl. She stared at him lust filling her eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Ok see you Mei-ling!" Once they popular group left, Mei-ling threw herself at Syaoran.

"Hey baby" Syaoran glared at her in disgust.

"Don't touch me" She gave a giggle and kissed him.

"I missed you" She then grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty room. Syaoran sighed in annoyance knowing what she wanted.

"Mei-ling I need to get to class" She laughed as Syaoran headed for the door

"Syaoran do you want to keep your nerdy look or not" Syaoran froze "If you leave I'll tell everyone who you really are" Syaoran glared at the door then turned around.

"Let's just get this over with"

**After school**

"You had a make out session with that whore again!" Eriol's voice boomed through out the whole boy's bathroom

"Yes, she threaten me again" Eriol yelled in frustration

"She's a whore though why don't you make out with some other girl!"

"Like I said she threatens me. I don't want people to know me"

"You're going to regret it someday Syaoran" Syaoran grunted

"Right cause soon I'm going to fall for someone?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "The world doesn't work that way, it never goes the way you want it to go"

Before Eriol could responded to Syaoran's emo response Syaoran told him he needed to go that there were new neighbors and he had to change before his mom sees him in the clothes that he's in.

**Ok so another chapter finished I know they are really short but I thought u guys would want something so I just wrote this. So please review!!!! Hugs!!! Bye bye**

** Ghetto Wolf Blossom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.**

Summery : He was the School Nerd 'The Reject' She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don't go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the 'The Reject'?

Author : GhettoWolfBlossom

Story: Twisted Love (Syaoran's P.O.V)

Why? Why God? What have I done to deserve this kind of crap! Here I was standing at my doorway looking across the street. She was randomly laying on her front lawn.

"She's a beautiful girl" My eye twitched.

"She's probably a whore mom" I could feel the glare my mom was giving me. "I'm just stating the truth"

"Be quiet Xiao Lang!" I shut my mouth. Do not I repeat DO NOT mess with my mom. Well unless you have a death wish. "Go say hi to her"

"No." I simply said and entered my house. She just had to be one of my neighbors! I dragged myself into my room throwing myself on the green bed. Maybe this is all a dream? Maybe she's playing a sick joke on me? _DING DONG _. Oh God please don't let it be her.

"Xiao Lang! The neighbors came to say hi!" DAMN IT!!! Why does my mother have to be so damn loving to other people? "XIAO LANG!" My mother screeched it felt like she was screaming into my ear.

"You have such a beautiful house Mrs. Li" What's with this girl? That was her voice right? The new popular whore.

"Why thank you! My husband bought this house before he passed away" Suddenly I could feel my world darken my hands clenched into a fist.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Li!"

"Its okay honey" No! It wasn't okay! I couldn't let my mom talk about my life openly to some bitch. I quickly ran downstairs getting eye contact with my mom. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she turned her head away in shame.

"Syaoran!" I turned my head towards _her._ "I didn't know you lived here!"

"I was praying to God that you wouldn't find out" I whispered only loud enough for me to hear. She gave me a huge smile that made me want to smack it right off of her pretty face. But I don't hit girls. I just realized I called her pretty. Oh Nasty!

"Syaoran it looks like we're neighbors!" I glared at her making her shut up.

"Syaoran?" My mother called out to me "This man behind Sakura is her Father Fujitaka Kinomoto." I turned to him and bowed politely. Come on he is older I have to be respectful even though his daughter is a whore.

"Nice to meet you" he said smiling at me. I gave back a fake one.

"Why don't you two join us for dinner?" my head snapped toward my mom. "So we can become better neighbors" Inside me I was going crazy, my world was crashing down. AN EXCUSE. I need an Excuse come on Syaoran! THINK! A dead rabbit said I couldn't eat today…no that's lame. Sakura is going to rape me if she stays….that could work…but no.

"Sorry but I've already made plans" Oh snap! That was good! Yay me!

"With who Xiao Lang?" Damn it! Didn't think of that!

"Um…erm…with…"

"Me" Oh god please let that be the devil in a girl voice…oh please! "We made plans with some friends to go out for ice-cream. Isn't that right Syaoran" NO!

"Yes." I said rather bluntly answering Sakura's Question

"Oh well maybe next time…you to go ahead Mr. Kinomoto and I will just have a chat."

"Ok! We'll be back soon!" Sakura kissed her dad on the cheek quickly. That little whore! She grabbed my hand dragging me out of the house. We were running for ten minutes until she suddenly stop putting her hands on her knees.

"What?"

"I can't breath!" She suddenly started gasping for air but at the same time she was giggling. I just randomly stood behind her. "I can't believe we got out of your house!"

"Your out of shape" Sakura looked behind her shoulder

"I am aren't I" She smiled "Come on lets go get Ice-cream

"With you? I don't think so!" I was getting ready to leave but Sakura grabbed my hand.

"Syaoran why do you hate me? What have I done!" Well that was rather sudden. She just…just said it. I sighed scratching my head.

"I don't hang out with whores" Her eyes widen she stood dumbfounded before me. It was like in those movies were the girl gets hurt and the video tapes in slow motion how her hand slips away, the tears forming in her eyes. Except the boy was suppose to feel bad and tell her he didn't mean it but …I did.

"I'm not a whore" I rolled my eyes. Mei-ling said the same thing. And I made the mistake of believing her. "You don't believe me?" I scoffed. Obviously I don't.

"Pretty girls like you are always whores thinking nothing but yourselves. Let me give you some advice. Whatever bet your doing on how to break "the reject" Its not going to happen so leave me Alone!" Unexpectedly I felt this huge pain across my face.

"You don't know me! How dare you judge someone from their appearance!" I stood silent. "I remind myself never to take a bad opinion of what people think of me. Because what they say isn't about me but… rather a reflection for their own reality!" I couldn't speak. I just looked to the ground. No I didn't regret what I said. But maybe what she says is true. Am I seeing myself in her? Does that even work? A guy seeing himself in a girl? Yea I don't think so.

"You can't run away from who you are Sakura"

"I'm not! Your just refusing to see the real me! You're just judging me!" With that she ran away. I didn't care though. I'm not heartless or anything. But I just don't feel any emotion. I walked around a little bit before I went home.

Don't you ever wish you can escape from reality to just be in your own world, everything going your way, everything perfect? But then that would make you selfish because your perfect world wouldn't be the same as someone else's. Nothing turns out as we expect to. Its funny isn't it. You picture on how something is going to be and it turns out to be something completely different. Well we have to take what we get and be happy that it isn't worse then it is now. But I wonder, would it be wrong to think there is hope that maybe just maybe I might have a second chance? Even though deep down I know there isn't. You can't change who you are. I can never change who I was who I am the memories will always haunt me. Always.

**Whooohoo I'm fisnished!!!!!!!!! I know took forever eh!?! Sorry I just lost my passion for writing I've got only a few reviews on my stories which makes me sad and yea starting to think of deleting some of my stories but anywho!!! oh by the way if you have and you want to add me FEEL FREE!!!! its **

** (u'd get to see how i look lol not pretty let me warn you :P)**

**Please r&r Big hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Ghetto Wolf Blossom**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.

Summery: He was the School Nerd 'The Reject' She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don't go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the 'The Reject'?

Author: GhettoWolfBlossom

Story: Twisted Love 

_The guy is a jerk! Who does he think he is judging me! I am NOT a whore! I have never gone out with someone. I still haven't kissed anyone! I can't believe I thought he was a good person!_ Sakura thought to herself as she ran down the hall. _Oh no! I'm going to be late for class again!_

"HOE!" Sakura screamed as she bumped into someone. She didn't notice the person in front of her. And to her dismay it was none other then Syaoran Li. Sakura groaned in pain as she fell on the floor her books scattered everywhere.

"Watch where you're going next time" Sakura looked up and glared at him.

"A gentleman would help me and say sorry!" Syaoran shrugged and started to make his way down the hall. Sakura fumed with anger. How could he just leave her there! Sure it was her fault but still! Doesn't he have a heart! "You're so conceited!" Sakura screamed at him as she threw one of her books at him. Syaoran stopped he turned around toward Sakura with no emotion what so ever. She backed away slightly as he came toward her. Syaoran bent down to her level he cupped her chin with his hand bringing her closer making her look straight into his eyes. He looked at her for awhile looking at her features. Sakura stayed frozen her eyes widen she could smell his cool breath sweet and delicious. Her Mind became blank.

"You're going to regret knowing me" With that he got up and left her. Sakura didn't move she was scared but yet happy. There was something about Syaoran's that made her heart skip one to many beats. Adrenaline rushed through her body as the Danger sank in. Did he really hate her?

"You know it's kind of weird that you're just sitting in the middle of a hallway." Sakura snapped back to reality she turned around seeing a smiling Eriol.

"Oh Shoot!" Quickly Sakura grabbed all her stuff, "Sorry Eriol I need to get to class I'll talk to you later bye!" Eriol smiled as he watch Sakura race down the hall. He shook his head as he gave a light laugh.

"She's one interesting girl."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox

It was lunch time and Syaoran lay under a tree behind the school. It was nice, breezy day for someone to go out and relax. Syaoran was planning to do that until…

"Just because you're all mysterious and unconsciously seductive doesn't mean you can treat me like that" Syaoran growled as Sakura hovered over him glaring him down. _What is she talking about now? _ Syaoran gave a huge sigh rubbing his temples.

"Look Kinomoto, I don't know what your talking about and frankly I just don't care. So will you do me the pleasure and leaving me alone?" Sakura fumed stomping her foot

"No! I can be wherever I want to be" Sakura pouted crossing her arms angrily. Her posture immediately became scared as Syaoran stood up looking at her. She stood there like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.

"I'm Warning you Kinomoto leave" She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she came in the first place. When she saw him she just felt angry but now looking at his cold amber eyes fear rushed through veins but she couldn't look away. It was like he was hypnotizing her. She gave a sigh looking at his features the perfect jaw line, the perfect lips, and the perfect eyes.

"Kinomoto? Syaoran?" Sakura snapped back from her little world staring at a ruby eyed girl.

"What are you doing near _him_" She emphasized the last word sneering at Syaoran.

"We were just talking" Sakura looked to the ground embarrassed to look at either of their faces.

"Well Whatever I'm Mei-ling just in case you didn't know. Come hang out with me instead of this thing" Mei-ling roughly grabbed Sakura's elbow dragging her away. Sakura took one last peek at Syaoran seeing is jaw tense and his hand balled up into a fist. He was hurt.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxox Sakura's P.O.V xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

School was finally over! I had a rough time trying to get away from Mei-ling. Jeez Louise! It was so annoying hearing her blab about how pretty she was and how every girl wanted to be like her. I'm not saying it's not true. She is really pretty I just don't want to hear it every conversation we had.

It was weird though every time I'd look around she would ask who I was looking for. She seemed to be rather angry at me. I have idea why though. But I was looking for someone. I know he's a really rude jerk and he seems to push everyone out and very judgmental and he seems so conceited and, and, and! His eyes are just plain wonderful. Yes Syaoran Li and by coincidence here he was sitting gracefully in an empty classroom reading a book. I didn't know what I should do! I didn't know what to do! Walk away or stay and talk. He suddenly looked up at me not saying anything. He just stared. I couldn't breath it just became hard to swallow; his eyes…I was drowning in them.

"Stop looking at me you idiot" I stayed quiet not bothered by his rude comment.

"Aren't you suppose to be home?" I asked cautiously walking toward him.

"No" his eyes snapped up at me making me freeze. He gave me a curious look before an evil grin appeared on his flawless face. "You're scared of me aren't you?" I felt myself tremble underneath his gaze. He abruptly stood up walking towards me. I took steps back until I hit the wall. He chuckled darkly "Why are you breathing hard?" I put my hand on my chest noticing I was breathing hard; my heart speeding up. He slammed his hands on either side of my face making me flinch. "Tsk, tsk, tsk didn't your parents tell you never to talk to strangers" I bit the bottom of my lips as my heart pounded against my chest. Suddenly a flash went.

"Heh heh….hehehehhe" I looked to my side seeing Eriol with a camera. "You guys look cute!"

"ERIOL GOD DAMNIT!" It happened so suddenly my eyes blinked and desks were flipped over chairs flying across the room. Syaoran was chasing Eriol all over the room as Eriol giggled like a little kid. Syaoran seemed a complete different person. He was mad but his eyes were calm.

"Syaoran is so scary! Sakura help me!" Eriol Laughed easily dodging a desk thrown at him. Out of the blue Eriol was in Front of me "Did you enjoy Syaoran's evil side. Gets you a little turned on eh?" I felt my face heat up

"Eriol you gay bastard!" Syaoran growled his eye twitching.

"Oh Syaoran I like it" Eriol Laughed loud "Your so sexy" I screamed as Syaoran smashed his head against the wall. He fell back to the ground eyes closed.

"Eriol!" I screamed again. I couldn't breath anymore I looked up at Syaoran as he grabbed the camera and smashed it against the wall. He looked at me and then all went black.

I woke up in the most comfortable place ever. I felt like I was lying on the fluffiest clouds and wherever I was it smelt like…autumn.

"I can't believe she's scared of you"

"I can't believe she's in my room" Responded a deep, husky voice.

"I can't believe she passed out"

"I can't believe you're in my room"

"I can't believe you're sexy"

"I can't believe you're gay"

"I can't-"

"Eriol shut up!" I move around on the bed trying to find the voice. Who was it?

"Hey she's moving! SAKURA WAKE UP!" I jerked up sitting inches away from Eriol's Face. I screamed. A hand covered my mouth it was cold but soft.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" I Stopped. Syaoran? I looked up at him glaring at me. Oh please tell me this is a dream! Well no I take that back in my Dreams Syaoran is a loving gentlemen.

"Syaoran why is she blushing?"

"I don't know!"

"Syaoran she's blushing"

"I know!"

"Syaoran your making her blush"  
"Eriol shut your fucken mouth!" I winced at his tone while Eriol covered his mouth.

"You NAUGHTY BOY!" Before I knew it I was dragged by Syaoran and thrown out of the room I was in. He dragged me down stairs and threw me what was the kitchen. Eriol came bouncing a long right after.

"You stay here and sit like the dogs you are!"

"DOGS!" I screeched. "Excuse me! Don't call me a Dog you Dog!"

"Shut up Kinomoto I don't need your shit right now!" It was sudden yes I do admit that I suddenly snapped at Syaoran but that was rude. I was furious and grabbed the closest thing to me, which was soap for the dishes. I squirted at his face not knowing what I was doing. The room fell into silence and yet again I was scared.

"Oh." Was all he said before he snatched the bottle away from me and poured it all over my hair. Next thing I knew the kitchen was full of bubbles! Syaoran and I were slipping on the gooey liquid tripping on it.

"Look what you did!"

"You did this you whore!"

"I'm having fun!" Our heads snapped at Eriol

"Shut up!" we said together.

"I hate you Syaoran! I hate you so much!" Before he could react I threw myself at him, smashing his face on the floor making sure he got a good whiff of the soap. He Flipped on his back and with sudden strength grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the stove.

"Heh Heh…heheheheh" Syaoran's body froze. I looked at him astonished as he threw himself away from me. He scurried to stand up fixing his hair.

"I'm Quite Glad you're getting acquainted with our Neighbor Xiao Lang. My jaw fell as his mother walked no danced into the kitchen gracefully. Her hair long black hair swaying side to side. She was beautiful. "Heh heh…hehhehe" Eriol Giggled still sitting on the floor. A growl came form Syaoran as he glared at Eriol he smiled back in return. Syaoran looked away furious but, was that a smile on his face?

"Xiao Lang after you clean this mess someone is in the room waiting for you" Syaoran's eyes bulged open. He burst out of the room and all I heard was

"Wei!" Syaoran's mother smiled as she watched her Son,

"I'll clean up the mess Mrs. Li. It was my doing anyways; just don't tell Li that though." She gave a musical laugh nodding her head. I peeked over to see Syaoran talking to an older man. He seemed very wise and chuckled at whatever story Syaoran was telling him. I couldn't help but smile when the man ruffled Syaoran's hair. Syaoran seemed so happy but yet embarrassed by his gesture.

I wanted to get to know Syaoran no matter what the cost was. There is more then just the appearance and like the say Don't Jude a book by its cover! There's more To Syaoran and I will do anything, everything to find out what.

**WOOT, WOOT Damn I haven't updated since….FOREVER! I'm sorry if it cause any inconvenience for people. I just lost every motive every feeling to write anymore. I didn't get many reviews last time and I was utterly depressed! So I lost the feeling of writing. But I read this One book TWIGHLIGHT I recommended it! And it just hit me that I should write! OH THE BOOK IS WONDERFUL! I love the name EDWARD! It's so elegant and yet sexy! Heheh so PLEASE review on my story I don't think I edited it. So please do not complain I'm not going to send this to an actual editor I'm doing this for fun and it bores me to edit it. Sorry.**

**Love! Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.**

**Summery: He was the School Nerd 'The Reject' She was the new hott transferred Student, Reject and Popular don't go together right? So Why is the New Hottie head over Heals with the 'The Reject'?**

**Author: GhettoWolfBlossom**

**Story: Twisted Love **

"How long has it been Mr. Li?" The elder man asked a tender smile appearing on his lips.

"Unfortunately, Too Long, Wei, didn't I tell you not to call me Mr. Its Syaoran." The man gave a low chuckle as if remembering a good joke.

"Alright Syaoran, and now if my eyes aren't fooling me is that Eriol" Eriol quickly stood up and gave a low bow. The man smiled and turned his attention on me. I stood frozen I didn't know what to do. "Is that your girlfriend Eriol" My jaw fell as Eriol barked out laughing.

"No, no Wei, this is Syaoran's"

"No" Syaoran said out flatly and surprisingly calm "She's just some inconvenience"

"For Now" Eriol mumbled under his breath only loud enough so I could hear. I felt my face heat up. I hated it. No matter how a jerk he is to me my heart still flutters when people mention us together. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't even like him…I hope. Eriol watched me as Syaoran and Wei blabbered on about their lives. He walked towards me a smile plastered on his face. It got really uncomfortable so I looked away watching Ms. Li Once again dance into the room gracefully.

"Well," the man Wei smiled grabbing everyone's attention "Forgive me Syaoran this isn't what I came for." Syaoran face dropped as his body grew tense.

"What are you saying Wei" Syaoran hissed his mood changing completely

"Xiao Lang, don't talk to Wei like that!" Wei lifted a hand up hushing Ms. Li. I was surprised at his calmness he wasn't even angry or the least a bit inpatient.

"Syaoran, your in the age where its time to take your fathers business. I am getting old and will no longer be able to handle it." A cold shiver ran down my spine as Syaoran's fist clenched hard, his jaw tightened and eyes narrowed.

"Then sell it. I won't follow his disgusting ways" I shuddered at the sound of his deep husky voice. Wei closed his eyes nodding slighting to Ms. Li who nodded back. It was when Eriol roughing grabbed me by the arm dragging me out of the house. It was as if they all communicated to get me…out? Was it for that?

"It's not safe in there anymore" Eriol whispered as he opened my house door for me dragging me inside. "Syaoran is…frustrated a little and…well lets say it's not safe."

"Will anyone get hurt?" I asked trying to hid the distress in my voice

"No, Syaoran can control himself but, it's just safer this way." I peeked out the door staring at Syaoran's house not quite putting it in my head what was going on. I turned to stare at Eriol who's eyes were glued to the floor his breathing out of order.

"Eriol?"

"It's alright Sakura. Just memories" I nodded not quite understanding what he was saying. When I turned out to the door, Wei was standing there. I gave out a loud HOE stumbling back.

"Oh my apologize Miss Kinomoto. I didn't mean to frighten you" I gave one nod trying to catch my breath. Eriol was suddenly by my side giving a worried look at Wei. Wei smiled patting his arm reassuring him. It seemed to help a lot because Eriol suddenly had his big goofy smile on his face.

"Well Sakura not that I wouldn't mind staying in your lovely home and maybe your room," Eriol smiled winking at me, "But I need to go talk to you later!" Eriol burst out my door but not before planting a kiss on my cheek. I watch bewildered as he ran into Syaoran's house.

"Good Bye Kinomoto" Wei waved

"AH! G-good bye!" I smiled waving sheepishly forgetting he was there. Until Wei Entered the Li residence I shut my door sliding down it covering my face. It all happened too quickly, I didn't know how to react. All I knew was that Eriol and Syaoran had serious mood swings. Syaoran hates his dad and his company for reasons I don't know of. And…I left Syaoran's kitchen with dish washing soap everywhere. Opps.

For the past three weeks, school passed by quickly. I hadn't made contact with Eriol or Syaoran. Why? They just never came to school. Well not never. They came every Friday to grab homework and then they were gone in a flash I couldn't even say hello. I had gotten close with Yue and his popular group Mei-ling, Rika, Riku, Sasuke and some other creepy guy who I swear was raping me in his mind. They weren't appalling; they were actually really fun to be around with. Even though sometimes they needed to get over themselves but whatever. Today they had invited me to the mall so here I was waiting with Yue for the rest of the gang to come.

"So I guess no one is coming" I didn't notice the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise. "Do you want to just skip out and go to the movies and eat or something" his voice broke at the last word. I looked up at stunned. He suddenly gained confidence grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the mall. This was a set up.

"Um Yue how about we go eat somewhere instead of a movie?" I couldn't bear the thought of being with him in a dark room nor could I have the heart to reject him. He seemed to be flattered by my suggestion he just nodded still dragging me to his car or…motorcycle? He passed me a helmet giving me the 'just in case' excuse. This was totally a set up. It was really awkward on the ride the Smithy's the restaurant we were heading to. I swear he was driving fast just so I could tighten my hold around his waist. Stupid motorcycle driver. What was worse, that I didn't think thoroughly was I was wearing a skirt. The faster he drove my skirt glided up showing my thighs which made me feel like…what Syaoran thinks I am. A whore. No matter what I do, he seems to crawl into my mind to haunt me.

"Come on Sakura!" Yue said enthusiastically breaking my train of thought. He took a hold of my hand once again dragging me into the restaurant. "Table for two please" he told the waiter who lead us two our seats. After taking our drinks and order we were left alone in an awkward silence.

"I wonder how the guys are doing without us." Yue said leaning back on his chair smiling idiotically

"I wonder" I replied, working to hide my irritation. They were probably spying on us right now. We started out talking about stupid things like cars and school until it got interesting when we told each other things we loved, desired, dream and hated. His top for hate was Li Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" I repeated for the millionth time still astonished by his answer.

"Yes Syaoran! How many times do I have to say it!" he asked scowling at me

"But Why" I finally blurted out. He gave a deep sigh closing his blue eyes.

"It's a long story"

"I'm listening" He gave another deep sigh ruffling his hair murmuring he was going to make it short.

"Syaoran, Eriol, me, and my twin Brother Yuki use to be best friends. We did everything together since we were in diapers. You might be surprised by this but Syaoran use to be popular since two years ago. Every guy wanted to be him every girl wanted to be with him. He never looked geeky like the way he looks now. But in ninth grade …" Yue's face tensed up his eyes filled with pain. I leaned in encouraging him to continue. He gave me a sudden smile or smirk? "Syaoran and Eriol were slowly separating from us. They did things together then hang out with my brother and me. There were times bruises were all over their arms and legs. Syaoran seemed to have the worst but when we asked about it they quickly changed the subject. Yuki got really worried about them and he went to visit them at Syaoran's house…I waited outside to guard the bikes…and then a gunshot was heard in the house. I heard a bunch of screams so I ran in and…" I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I grabbed Yue's hand watching sadness refill his face. He tightened his grip bringing me around the booth to sit by him. He leaned forward our lips inches apart; I quickly turned my head so his lips pressed against my jaw. "I saw my brother dead lying in a pool of blood, His blood. Syaoran's dad was also dead on the ground" Yue harshly breathed out his nose brushing along my neck.

"Yue wait…" I tried getting away but Yue grabbed my waist pressing my body against his

"Syaoran had a gun in his hand it was pointed at his dad. Eriol was screaming holding my brother in his arms." I stopped struggling. Syaoran killed his dad and Yue's brother? No, that couldn't be. No. "He was a murder! But no they didn't send him to prison he was sent free! And Eriol stayed by his side." Yue's hold on me tightened that it started to hurt. "I hate him and one day I'll kill him" My eyes widen at the statement. Yue looked up into my eyes and gave a small smile. "Do they scare you?" I shook my head as I started to struggle from his hold again.

"Yue please let go"

"Comfort me Sakura" Yue pleaded kissing my chest

"Stop Yue! We're in public!" I hissed out hitting his shoulder as hard as I could

"Then come to my house my parents aren't home…it'll hurt for a while" I started panicking, I didn't want it to come to this. I just wanted to know why! But his hold was so tight I couldn't get away I felt trapped

"Please Yue! I beg you to stop!"

"Yue, Yue, Yue, I think Sakura doesn't want you touching her like that" Both Yue and I heads snapped to the opposite side of the booth were I was wishing I were sitting in was…

"Eriol!" I said in relief. It seemed to have shock Yue that Eriol was sitting there calmly eating the leftovers of my food. He lessened his hold on me so I quickly escaped.

"Delicious food you ordered Sakura! It's amazing!" Eriol chirped happily. Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around my waist feeling disgusted. I Staggered away from the table bumping into someone.

"Clumsy whore" His voice shouldn't have sounded too familiar to me but I knew who it was.

"Syaoran don't be so rude!" Eriol scowled waving a finger at him.

"Just stating the truth" Syaoran shrugged. I felt like crying right then and there Syaoran just saw a guy feeling me up he would think I was a bigger whore. But wait does his opinion matter?

"Sakura We're Leaving!" Yue spat out harshly; grabbing my wrist hauling me out of the restaurant.

"Yue Stop you're hurting me!" He continued walking ignoring my plead

"Stop it!" I screamed pulling away from him. It didn't do much since he was stronger but I kept on trying.

"You're going to leave a bruise on her if you hold her like that." Tears formed in my eyes so all I could see was a blurry Syaoran standing casually behind us.

"You murderer! Get away from us! I won't let you kill her!"

"You do know you're closer to killing her then I am" Syaoran sighed messaging his temples. Eriol skipped toward us staring worryingly at me.

"Hey Yue just let her go we'll take her home. We promise not to hurt her. Just let her go you are hurting her" Eriol said trying to calm everyone down

"Fine!" Yue yelled pushing me in the middle between him and Syaoran. "Who do you want to go with Sakura? Huh! Me or a murderer!" I stayed quite messaging my wrist a bruise appearing around it. "Answer Sakura!" I flinched at his angry voice. I could feel tears streaming down my cheek.

"Yue I just want to go home" I whispered sobbing through each word

"Bullshit! Who Sakura?"

"That's enough Yue!" Syaoran's voice boomed throughout the parking full of authority and anger. Everything went silent except for the uneven breathing from Yue. Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I curled up into them sobbing into his neck. The next this I knew Yue's motorcycle roared to life and then disappeared. I fell to the ground my legs unable to take my weight. It wasn't till now when I noticed I was shaking uncontrollably. "Damn Sakura calm down he's gone. Fuck your so troublesome" I should of thanked him for saving me from Yue but I didn't I snapped. His words killed

"Well if I'm so bothersome then why do you even bother?" I screamed at him shoving him away from me. He fell back shocked by my reaction "If you hate me so much then leave me alone!"

"Bitch I saved you! Why are you complaining?" Syaoran yelled back. I cried even harder mumbling things to him I knew he didn't understand. "Look let me just take you home"

"No! Just go away!" With all my strength I got up and left running away from him

"Sakura!" I heard Eriol call my name. I ran even harder. I didn't know how long I ran but I suddenly collapsed. I lied on the ground crying. I couldn't get up my wrist was in too much pain, to weak to support me. I laid there weeping, I knew I over reacted but it was all too much. Yue tells me Syaoran is a murder then he takes advantage of the situation to try to sleep with me. Then after practically a month Eriol and Syaoran start talking to me. And I lose every good thing I had with Yue and maybe even our friends. I contemplating on everything letting the misery soak me up.

"I've been looking nine hours for you, and here you are laying in the most dead road that no one ever comes by" Syaoran? "You stupid…damn it lets just take you home" I was too weak to resist as he lifted me off the ground putting me in the back seat of the car. He rested my head on his lap. "Let's go." He spoke firmly to the driver. The drive was silent I heard him mummer a few things like farther then her damn house or going to kill Eriol. I figured we arrived when we stopped and Syaoran murmured a thank you to whoever was driving. He gently lifted me up from the car taking me to…my house I hope. Which as of right now turned true because I heard my dad's panic voice. I didn't quite catch the words Syaoran and my dad exchanged but right now I didn't care. I felt myself being laid on my bed. It suddenly smelt like autumn.

"You take assumptions. When I said you were troublesome it wasn't a bad thing. Even though it seems you attract Danger. Tomorrow I'll take you to the Hospital I don't want you to die on me so don't worry. And you owe me big time…" I felt him get off my bed walking to the doorway. "I don't think you're a whore anymore…just a bitch" I could feel the smirk on his lips. Oh that boy is going to get it tomorrow!

**So yippee me I finished! I hope this makes more sense about Yue and Syaoran that involves Eriol. Hah. **

**His dad thing well be in later chapters I hope I'll be able to put hints in to show why.**

**So now Syaoran doesn't think Sakura is a whore. Why is that? Well after seeing her panic with Yue he kind of figured she hated to be touched. But that doesn't mean he likes her. Like he said at the end he still thinks she's a bitch like someone who needs to be taken care of all the time or they'll die by some disastrous accident. He finds her weak and like stupid. **

**I'll explain that in later chapters too. **

**So yea Ghetto Wolf Blossom Is OUT!**

**Please Review thanks!! **


End file.
